sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Remnants
''' Remnants '''are a special kind of species unique to Alfred the Ancient and Hamaveck the Hateful and can only exist when a cataclysm occurs which in most cases destroys a creature. However, due to Alfred and Hamaveck both sharing unique anatomical structures that prevent them from dying normally, when a destructive event occurs that should destroy one or both of them, their spirit/soul seperates and forms it's own body and consciousness, forming what Alfred calls a Remnant. Each Remnant holds a single, or in some cases many depending on the initial vessal's emotional range and personality, dominant characteristic of their host's personality and their whole individual personality is melded around that single attribute e.g. Hamaveck's remnant Risus Demens represented his sadism and joy in killing and so took the form of a mad jester who doesn't talk and just laughs and each has their own personal agendas that more often than not fail to fall in the range of anyone elses. Characteristics Remnants tend to have many characteristics reminiscent of the being they were initially created from. Hamaveck's remnants for instance all had black fur and slited red serpent eyes like Hamaveck and some even possessed clothes very similar to his own. As previously stated, Remnants' personalities are based around the single, or few, characteristics they inherited from their first body and are incapable of emotions beyond the ones they were given at the start of their creation. The physical appearance and anatomy of a Remnant doesn't actually depend a great deal on the creature they came from. Hamaveck's Remnants for example all had their own species and varied in gender as well and Alfred's only Remnant was female while he was male. The physical appearance of a Remnant, including their gender and species revolves around the attributes they inherited from their initial body. Their appearance can also be effected by memories of other people that the person they came from remembers as being associated with the characteristic they manifest, if there are any memories. For example, Malum Peur represented Hamaveck's childish nature and so took the rough form of someone he considered childish, i.e. Cream the Rabbit. After their creation, Remnants have next to no idea about how they came into being. They have scraps of memory from before he or she was seperated from their body but are oblivious to their existance as a Remnant. They can get flashbacks of memory but most memories from before their existance are treated as deja vu and not noticed by the Remnant. Remnants begin to create their own goals and ambitions based around the attributes they inherited. For example a Remnant who had inherited someone's lust for power would make it their mission to conquer anything and everything they can and would make that their purpose until it was carried out. As these purposes that Remnants give themselves are unique to them and the first thought that appeared in their minds after their creation, they seem to have little other purpose in life other than the single one they created for themselves and considering their limited emotional capacity, most seem incapable of creating anything other purpose outside of the first. Some Remnants however, are not as limited as others. Some, such as Alfred's 'sister' Alicia, are capable of forming their own personality with greater emotional range that most Remnants. This can only be achieved however if the Remnant in question houses emotions experienced in a person's past and also houses attributes that the initial host remembers about someone else that they remember. If a Remnant possess all these aspects and create their own personality, it is perfectly possible for that Remnant to be seperated into other Remnants as well. Powers and abilities While possessing personality attributes akin to their initial host's, Remnants can also possess powers and abilities akin to the host's as well. The distribution of these powers is dependant on how strong the emotion in the Remnant was in their initial host so if a person's strongest attribute was happiness, the Remnant that they had created that represented happiness would get the most power. Remnants however do possess unique abilities that are specific to Remnants as a species. For example, Remnants that have been created from the same host all possess the ability to sense each others thoughts and feeling from a great distance and can even use this ability to find each other. They can also feel when one of their own has died, feeling a great pang of pain in their chests. Weaknesses Remnants have only as many weaknesses as their initial host yet these weaknesses can effect them more then him or her. For example if a poisonous substance would only slow down an inital body, it would surely kill it's Remnant. One sure way of killing Remnants however is by use of the Zodiac blade which destroys the Remnant's personality but does however, cause the soul that was seperated to return to the most powerful Remnant that had been created from their shared host. Known Remnants *Alicia the Fox - Alfred's only individual Remnant who represents Alfred's positive memories of his human life. Resembles his lost love in Fox form. *Mortem Tenebrea Messor - Alfred and Hamaveck's shared remnant, representing the pure darkness in both of them *Risus Demens - Hamaveck's Remnant representing his sadistic pleasure in watching others suffer. Resembles Alfred the Ancient. *Odium Omnes - Remnant representing Hamaveck's hatred of all things. Resembles Knuckles the Echidna. *Corrumpitur Anima - The Remnant representing Hamaveck's manipulativeness. Resembles, to a degree, Rouge the Bat. *Crudalis Anamal - A Remnant representing Hamaveck's animalistic nature. *Malum Peur - Hamaveck's Remnant representing his need for excitement and entertainment. Resembles Cream the Rabbit. *Superbior Ignes - The Remnant representing Hamaveck's pride whom fights for control of the other Remants with Malum Peur. Resembles Cream the Rabbit. Category:Hybrids Category:Groups/Organizations